


it’s julia-speak for “you got serious issues, bro”

by strato



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Julia gets mad at chase because I want her to straight up scream at him in season 3, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Slight swearing, Tension, bitty argument, but his trusty julia is there to whack him into shape, chase being a butthead in the beginning, chase is all “sorry I don’t speak rich”, lmaooo first work, makeout, so like apologies if it's a lil messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strato/pseuds/strato
Summary: if there’s someone who’s great at making scenes, it’s chase. if there’s someone who’s great at yelling at him, it’s julia.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	it’s julia-speak for “you got serious issues, bro”

**Author's Note:**

> damn it’s been a long while since I’ve written a full on fic. came up with this idea some weeks ago and talked about it on tumblr but only just got around to writing it lmao. gotta get back into the game with some Julia/Chase so here y’all go

Chase knew, as soon as he entered the mansion, that he was completely outranked.

The smell of cashmere, expensive perfumes and just pure money hit his nostrils as soon as the valet opened the humongous door. He wrinkled his nose and looked around. The top one percent and some stragglers laughing in _that_ way, champagne flutes clutched to their chests and ice jewelry gleaming. It was enough to make him suffocate. 

_Hell_ , Chase thought, _Chief had connections_. If she could score them tickets to this function, she might as well be able to manifest fully into thin air rather than be beamed from a pen.

The function in question was something of a fundraiser, attended only by the upper crust to raise money for god-knows-what. Chase didn’t bother to check, and neither did Chief. Next thing he knew he was being ushered in the door of the mansion, the atmosphere reeking of probable embezzlement. 

The delicate voice beside him spoke, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Agent, you are alright? You felt a little tense." Julia inquired beside him. Damn. He'd forgotten she had her arm looped around his, and that she could feel his form stiffen up.

"Perfect, Ms. Argent. Focus on having your eyes peeled for any signs of VILE." The Frenchman huffed. They'd been sent by none other than Chief herself, since their intel suggested that VILE could approach at any time. The mansion they were in was full of valuables that could catch the ugly eye of VILE. _Or, even better_ , he told himself, _Carmen Sandiego._

Julia furrowed her brows but instead nodded, straightening her glasses and keeping her ever small hands on Devineaux's arm like the many others. Devineaux slipped two fingers into his collar and fruitlessly attempted to loosen his collar. His suit contained pockets in which he carried his trusty mints, his ACME pen and his phone. On the opposite side was the gas gun, which thankfully didn't bulk out noticeably.

Julia herself was wearing an off shoulder cocktail dress, which Chase has to admit she looked wondrous in. He’d only ever seen her in a formal outfit, and he almost didn’t recognize her with it. He had managed to snag a classic black tie suit, but it was like it was out to choke him with the tight collar. 

A butler passed by with a tray of martinis and placed one in their hands in a fluid motion, almost automatically. Julia glanced up at him with a slightly worried look. "We shouldn't be drinking on the job."

Chase scoffed. "It's a _party_ , Ms. Argent." He watched her frown from the corner of his eye, her gaze focused on the olive floating in the middle of the drink. She slowly took a small sip in a clandestine manner.

Chase narrowed his eyes as he looked at the crowd surrounding them. God. These people. He knew he'd never fit in with them, but he didn't want to. Haughty laughs, glasses clinking, talking about their prodigy children. He grit his teeth. They'd never know what it was like to worry about their paycheck, if they'd be able to buy food for the week, if they'd ever lose their damn job.

Like his boss. Like the people that always cast him out; shunned him aside. Called him worthless. Turned their pinched noses up.

He didn't notice his vice grip on the glass until Julia set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Agent Devineaux, you're going to break that glass."

Chase bit his lip, almost enough to draw blood. He looked down at his white knuckled grip around the stem of the glass. He wished it was one of the snoots surrounding him. Every resentment, every grudge he had against this class took him by the wheel. 

"What a shame, eh? How much is this glass, anyway? Three hundred euro?" Chase snarled, voice rising. Julia looked around apprehensively, her free hand fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Surely those... aristocrats can afford a couple thousand of these, no?"

"Agent Devineaux, you're making a scene." Julia hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep her composed demeanor. Chase was suddenly aware of two or three pairs of eyes on them, fueling his fire.

"That's all they know how to do! Stare!" Devineaux snapped, his voice rising. Every single pent up fury towards the moguls began to rise thick in his throat. Five or six pairs of eyes on him. Julia pursed her lips and gave an awkward laugh at the spectators.

Eyes wild, he turned to face her. _"Baiser ça!”_ He swore, letting go of the drink.

It shattered on the ground and into a thousand pieces, the remains of the drink seeping out onto the marble floor.

Julia stared at him in disbelief, her large eyes widening. He always swore she was able to see right through him. Her jaw hung slightly agape, both left speechless. Everyone surrounding them stopped their conversations and just gawked. Some applauded. Others snorted.

Chase narrowed his eyes and spun on his heel, just noticing some of the drink had spilled on his dress shoes. He didn't care. It was just him, shoving his way through bodies. He didn't even know where he was going. It didn't matter.

From behind him he heard Julia laugh shakily. He knew that tone. She was holding herself together by sole willpower. He heard snippets of what she said. 

"... excuse him... he's had too much to drink tonight.."

Chase snorted and turned the corner leading to a huge, dark hallway, lit up by the moonlight streaming in from the equally giant windows. He reached inside his tux on instinct and pulled out his tube of mints, popping a couple. It was as if the mints cooled the fire inside, and he groaned, rubbing his temples.

It hit what he had just done full force. Jeopardized the mission. He would definitely get his ass handed on a plate by Chief, if he was lucky enough to stay with ACME.

Chief, surprisingly, was the least of his worries. The face Julia had made was seared into his mind. He pressed a hand to his sternum where he could feel his damn chest wanting to push itself out. God, he fucked up. 

Chase closed his eyes as he leaned against the teal wallpaper, feeling the scratchy texture against his tux. He heard the clacking of heels getting louder, knowing he'd be lucky if he survived whatever was coming to him. Board your windows, get in the basement, it's Hurricane Julia.

_"What is WRONG with you?!"_

Julia manifested in the center of the hall, voice booming. Chase snapped his eyes open. Jesus Christ, she was mad.

"Do you know what you just did?! Did you even think? Do you EVER think?" Almost like Chase, Julia's grievances about Chase began bubbling to the surface.

"Ms. Argent, if you would only lis-"

"No, you listen to me for once." Her voice was dangerously low as she made her way to him, dress swaying with her movements.

"Do you realize how much you put the mission at risk? How stupid what you just did was?" Her tone dipped in intensity like it normally did, petite nose wrinkled in her maddened state.

Chase felt that deep pang in his chest again. It was the same every time Julia became annoyed or, very rarely, mad at him. Chief didn’t matter. ACME may as well could blow up. But seeing Julia other than her normal state was like a sucker punch.

Yet Devineaux growled, the need to argue burning in the back of his throat again. "Ms. Argent, do you know how nauseating it was to be stuck with fat cats?" He retorted, venom dripping off his words "To be with the same type of people that have used you for their own good?"

Julia narrowed her eyes and pushed up her glasses. "That was no excuse for you to act the way you did. I may not know what you've been through, Agent Devineaux, but I know there's a _time and a place._ And a being on a mission isn't it."

Chase couldn't help but notice how much closer she got. Just a couple steps, but they were noticeable. Was she threatening him? _Well, two can play at that game,_ he thought with a huff and took a step. "You always love to persecute me at any given moment, don't you Ms. Argent?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Julia snapped back. "Congratulate you on making a scene?"

Two more tiny steps.

One more big step.

Chase was almost hunched over her. Her small hands were curled into fists as they met eye to eye. Her dark eyes were narrowed, but Devineaux could see they were losing their anger. God, they were beautiful.

Her brows furrowed. "What is wrong with you? You can never admit your mistakes, can you?" Her tone was cooling down. Chase knew she couldn't keep up an argument for long.

Two steps. One step.

Chase's gaze was focused on those dark brown eyes as they pierced into his soul. Like stones you'd find at the bottom of a river. He loosened his collar again indignantly, feeling his face warm up. He wasn't sure if it was from the argument, or the fact that their faces were pretty much inches from one another.

Chase pursed his lips. "No. I can't."

Julia folded her arms. "So? What do you have to say for yourself after that stunt you just pulled?" Her voice returned to its old state. Still with an edge, but significantly calmer.

Chase leaned closer. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but Julia seemed to inch closer. All fury that had previously been on her face was gone, replaced with widened eyes. The tension hung in the air, but it wasn't an anger kind of tension. Chase almost welcomed it.

Julia gulped, her eyes darting around. Whatever resolve was gone too. "I won't repeat myself a-again. What do you have to s-say for yourself?"

She was stuttering. Julia never tripped on her words, maybe it was only once Chase heard her do that - so he knew her arguing determination was accumulating in piles of ashes at her feet. 

It looked like she was studying his face; Chase found her eyes on his jawline, his eyes, everything. He saw her swallow, mouth half open as her hands gripped the skirt of her dress, presumably drying them off. Her eyes flitted nervously. 

Chase lowered his voice.

"Kiss me."

In a flash their lips met urgently with pent up desire. Neither was sure which one had ignited it first. First it had been their lips that melded into each other, fluid in motion. 

As the kiss became more heated, Chase felt her fingers twist up in his hair as they pressed up against each other, closing any space they had between them. Chase let his hand wander onto Julia's bare shoulders as the kiss intensified, feeling her smooth skin against his rough palm. He traced her neck, feeling her shiver and let out a breathy moan into his mouth. 

Everything about the kiss was so needy, sloppy, the two lip locking like college teens. In the back of his mind, Chase felt like breaking off, knowing this was against work ethics. He wanted to run away, drive, anything. Yet his feet were planted on the ground and he knew he needed her. He wanted her. All this time being her partner, it was like she unlocked something inside him. And he hated it so _goddamn_ much. But Chase was never one to be rational. No caution words here. 

His hand slid up to her own short hair as he pressed her against the wall. He didn't know how long he'd been wanting to do this; he just knew he was doing it and that was it. She was amazingly, surprisingly skilled at this. That fact made him shiver.

Chase moved his hands down her waist as he moved to press feathery light kisses on her neck, provoking slight gasps from Julia. 

“Oh, Chase..” 

She groaned, all formalities aside. One of the rare times she called him by his first name. His kisses moved down to her collarbone and he felt her shudder, making quiet noises under her breath. Everything about earlier just slipped away into nothing. He couldn’t even remember why he was mad for a second, it was all about him and Julia. 

She cupped his face with a delicate hand and pressed her lips to his own again with some kind of determination. God, if Chase could take her here and now, he would without a second thought. The way she took charge was enough to leave him hot and bothered, tracing her thin fingers down his neck. 

Breathlessly they pulled apart, still with arms wrapped around each other. Julia's hand had made its way under his tux and onto the thin shirt below it.

Julia chuckled softly, Chase fixing her crooked glasses. Her milky face was flushed as she gazed at him, other hand on his arm. Chase thought she looked as beautiful as ever. Shame it had to end so soon.

She smiled, her lids half shuttered. Those eyes.

Chase cleared his throat and stepped back, running his fingers through his hair. "Ms. Argent, that was..." His voice was thick and he cleared his throat again.

"Quite an apology." Julia teased, hands folded behind her back with a coy expression. 

"Yes, apologizing.. apologizing was my intent all along." Chase stammered. "N-Not to say you aren't beautiful, you are immensely stunning, but-"

Julia leaned forward and gave him a short, sweet peck on the lips. "I’ve never seen you so flustered like this. Maybe we should do this more often if it gets you to be quiet." She mused, seeming to enjoy the fact that Chase was, for once, a squirming, blubbering mess, and it was all because of her.

Chase tugged on his collar, still wearing that same flustered expression. “I would assume it is time we returned to the festivities. A-At least until we see any criminal activity.” 

Julia gave a short laugh. "Just don't throw drinks around."

"I'll try." Chase replied with the corner of his mouth tilted up. Just a little. He stole a glance at Julia and drank the sight of her in, half bathed in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Her pale lips curved in a half-moon smile and pressed herself against him, Chase feeling her hand on his back. 

She rolled her eyes and slipped her opposite hand in his. Chase felt the coolness of her palm, it reminding him of polished marble. Julia craned her neck to look at him, their eyes meeting again. He couldn’t ever get tired of that sight. 

“I’d suppose we should keep this between ourselves.” Julia murmured, looking down at her shoes. “Chief... Chief wouldn’t approve.” 

Devineaux hooked a finger on her chin, tilting her head up. “To hell with her opinion.” He grunted in a huskier voice than usual. 

Julia sighed, but Chase saw the contentment on her face. “We’re partners. We can figure this out later.” Her thumb brushed Chase’s palm. After a short pause, she spoke again. 

“I do believe it is time we headed back to the festivities.” 

Chase groaned dramatically, squaring his shoulders. “Fine. But promise me we’ll finish what we started someday.” 

Julia chuckled. “How could we not?”

**Author's Note:**

> damn there’s not enough of these two. I’d say I intend to change that but free time? who is she?


End file.
